


Hello........ It's Me

by Legna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: I guess I'm getting back to writing?





	Hello........ It's Me

Hey guys! It's Legna, formerly known as TwistedArtist. Soooo I abandoned this site unintentionally and I always feel bad, knowing that I've left some fics as incomplete. At first, I had writers block but then life got in the way and I thought, "eh what's the point because I don't have the time" but lately, Ive been missing the writing, and the interaction with readers. Emails of recent comments would usually ask for some fics to be updated and I think now is a great time to get back to the writing. BUT I definitely would want to update the incomplete fics first before I write brand new ones.

Feel free to leave in the comments section, on which fic that should be updated first.

-He's My God  
-Sex Therapy  
-The Fairytale of the Nymphs  
-So Hot Lirry saga  
-An Addict's Life  
-Twinkling Lights

Thanks, and Love ya guys!

-Legna


End file.
